Carried Away
by azacfan09590
Summary: So what happens when your friend wins a date the Zac efron...Oh just about Everything
1. Chapter 1

Name: Carried Away  
Rating: M  
Summary: So what happens when your friend wins a date the Zac efron...Oh just about Everything  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Kirsten's back slammed on to the ground as she did a tumble off her bed "what the hell" she yelled propping herself up with her shoulders trying to steady her rattling brain. Cameron didn't stop though she kept on shrieking and repeatedly yelling "shut up!, Shut up!, Shut up!"

Kirsten stood up now the radio announcers voice still filling the room with the winner's name which was Camerons  
"don't you care that you just pushed me off of my own bed!" she said again trying to make her voice be known. Cameron looked over at her and jumped up and down as she crossed Kirstens bedroom "I won, I won, I won" she said replacing the shut ups.

"yes I know i'm not deaf" kirsten said sitting back down on the matress watching as Cameron wiped the tears from under her eyes. Once the music started playing again Cameron finally sat down next to Kirsten resting her head on her friends shoulder "I can't belive I won"

"hey we should watch 'Win a Date with Tad Hamilton' I'm sure that will get you pumped too" Cameron laughed as she wiped her bangs out of her eyes clearing the sweat from her forhead

"never in a million years would I have guessed that I would win a date with Zac Efron, this is amazing. Like i'm to the point where I'm about to start a diary" Kirsten snorted playing with a loose string from her shirt "don't get too carried away, they never said he would have to like you" Cameron pushed Kirsten in the arm but this time Kirsten caught herself at the end of her bed, Cameron didn't know but she was a lot stronger than she thought.

"so when's the date" Kirsten asked totally forgeting about all the details of this contest, after all Cameron made Kirsten enter too. "this Friday" Cameron said the excitment raising in her voice again "just four days and I will be going out with the hottest of my top five"

Kirsten looked over at Cameron blinking for a few "you have a top five?"  
"Uh Duh" Cameron said with a monkey's expression on her face mocking Kirsten and her cluelessness.  
"It goes in this order Zac Efron, Hayden christensen, Ryan Phillippe, Channing Tatum and Jesse Mcartney"

"Wow too bad someone like Zac Efron isn't even on my list"  
Cameron's jaw dropped "are you serious, what the hell is the matter with you"

kirsten stood up and walked over to her computer to reveal her background "I'm sorry but it's all about Josh"  
"Oh C'mon Josh doesn't even count he's not even famous" Cameron said pointing a finger to her computer screen.

Kirsten laughed as she looked at the picture her and josh had taken together on the night of their one year, what an amazing night that was. "Be serious though what celebrity intrigues you?" Kirtsen thought about this for second and then smiled "James Macavoy, deffinitly"

Cameron 'psssshd' her comment and stood up looking at the time on the clock "I got to go, mom's expecting me soon"

"see you on Friday thugh? I feel more comfortable over here then my own home" she said comforting Kirsten in a sense I mean they have been best friends since the 2nd grade this was like Cameron's second home.

Kirtsen nodded "Of course can't wait" Cameron hugged Kirsten for a goodbye and just when she was about to pull away she yelled "Zac Efron is hotter" and she ran out of her room laughing. Kirsten giggled to herself Cameron was nuts but she was a funny kind of nuts.

Kirsten opened up her front door that Friday night to a jittery Cameron who was holding at least five dresses in her arms "I am seriously on the verge of tears" she said walking through the threshold of the house moving towards the stairs. Kirsten closed the door feeling the breeze escape in to the room "don't worry your going to have fun tonight"

Cameron shook her head walking up the stairs "Oh and did I mention I might puke as well" Kirsten made a disgusted face and while walking up the stairs she made sure she was 5 steps behind, she did not need to wash out puke tonight.

When Kirsten turned on her bedroom light Cameron had already layed out the dresses on her bed "I only grabbed dresses that would match those wicked pretty heels you ow-..." but Cameron trailed off as she looked at Kirstens feet.

"your already wearing the heels" Cameron said feeling light headed. Kirsten started to panic after seeing Cameron's face turn so pale she was actually blending in to the white walls "It's okay, I can wear other heels" she said frantically ripping them off and throwing them on the bed like a hot potato.  
The color rushed back to her cheeks and Kirsten could finally hear her bretahing again.

"why you so dressed up anyways?" Cameron asked giving her a a quick glimpse before going back to staring at the dresses. It's true Kirsten was dressed up, she was wearing her brand new black halter with the heels that Cameron had wanted, her hair was even tied back in to a french twist.

"Josh is taking me out for our year and six months" Kirsten said as she walked over to her closet in search for a different pair of shoes.  
"Awh how cute" Cameron said too wrapped up in her own thoughts to actually care.

"so when does he show up anyways?" Kirsten asked strapping on another pair of heels  
"7:30ish" Cameron replied back as she held a red dress up to herself "how about this?" she asked but Kirstens faceial expression said it all  
"your right too slutty" Cameron said practically reading Kirstens mind

The second dress she tried on was much ebtter and the winner at that. It was a navy blue spaghetti straps that criss crossed in the back "perfect" Kirsten said getting a word in edge wise before Cameron threw it back down. She was the worst at picking out clothes sometimes.

Kirsten looked over at her clock which read 6:30 "one hour" Kirsten said walking over to her vanity, Cameron's ahir was a mess and it was her duty as a best freind to help her out a little. Kirsten could see in the mirror that Cameron had her clothes off and was already slipping in to the red dress, Kirsten was so used to this that she spuna round midts her changing "Cameron I thought we agreed on the blue one" she said with a complainy voice

Cameron shrugged "yeah well no one said I wasn;t easy"  
"Oh c'mon are you planning on getting him in to bed?" Kirsten asked as she watched Cameron zip up the back of the dress.  
Cameron nodded and smile "well if we're not going to fall in love we could at least make it" Cameron walked up next to her looking at her reflection in the mirror "ready to get bed" she said jokingly nudging her elbow in to Kirstens side. Kirsten couldn't help but laugh as she picked out a sparkly barret from her jewlery box "turn" Kirsten said more of a command than a suggestion

but Cameron turned obidently as Kirsten pinned back one side of her hair and letting the rest fall losely around her neck "perfect" Kirsten said already picking up the eye shadow from the vanity.

"I'm so nervous" Cameron said taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes letting the eye shadow to be applied  
"don't worry you look beautiful, he's going to love you"

"I hope since I'm not going to college I need money" she smiled but this wasn't a laughing matter and when Cameron opened her eyes she stared back at a very angry looking Kirsten "Don't say that Cam, we're going to college, we're going together"

Ever since freshman year they pronounced themselves inceperbale through life and they were not going to be split up over one not wanting to go to college.

Cameron statted freaking out as 7:30 came around. They both sat in the dark of Kirstens' room as they peeked out her window in to the street waiting for the limo with Zac in it.

When 7: 35 rolled around Cameron was devasted because she though he wasn't going to show but with a comforting voice Kirsten calmed herself down long enough so that she could answer josh's call "hey babe" she said leaning her back up against the wall near the window

"hey" he replied back cooly "I'm pulling up now with a surprise" Kirsten squealed standing up as she heard a car's wheels crunch the gravel beneath and kissed Cameron on the forhead when the brakes squealed to a slow stop "thats Josh out front but good luck your going to be great" Kirsten said as she walked down and out front.

she swiftly made her way down the walkway knowing Cameron was probably still watching from the bedroom window. When Kirsten saw the door start to open she got ready to lunge in to Jimmy's arms and kiss him and she started to walk faster to get ready for the 'kill'.

Kirsten was getting pysced up as she got to the ending of the walkway and closed her eyes wanting to surprise herself before seeing Josh and how handsome he might of looked.

"hey babe" she said lowering her voice in a kind of sexy flirtatious way as her hands found his neck and she wrapped around him pushing herself against his body. She opened her eyes smiling but to a face that wasn't Josh's no it was face she had never even seen before, well at least in person.

She jumped back with a gasp almsot tripping over a crack in the walkway "your not Josh" she said slowly but freaking out. The surpsied Zac smiled "your my date?" he asked looking over to her with a raised eyebrow and giving her a look like she just came out of a mental ward. In the silence Kirsten could hear the cackling of Cameron from the doorway "No, oh god no I just thouht you were..."  
he cut her off "let me guess, Josh or how you like to say it babe" a sly smiled swiped across his face as the color totaly ran from Kirstens face.

She started to stammer trying to let him know she wasn't an idiot but it was no use the first impressions were already made. Kirsten heard the click clacking of Cameron's heels as she walked up behind them "I'm your date" she said with a smile as Zac extended out his hand for a shake. Oh sure now she's cool and collective while Kirsten is the babling idiot.

"Cameron" she said with a smile as Zac dropped her hand "little nervous I have to admit" she said with a laugh stepping now before Kirsten blocking her humiliated friend "Zac" he said already knowing she knew his name but he was still a gentleman at that.

Kirsten stared blankly ahead trying to rewind that whole scene but not even god had that power.  
Kirsten shrunk back in to the scenery trying to make herself unknown and as Zac's limo pulled away Josh's pulled up.  
"who was that?" Zac asked as he caught a glimpse of an amazed start struck cameron  
"Oh she's just my friend kristen"

huh..." he said only to himself as he looked out the window listening to cameron ooohing and awhing at the Limo's tv and fridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Carried Away  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

"We hit it off!" Cameron screamed making kirsten pull away the phone unless she wanted to go deaf. she rolled over on her bed bretahing into her pillow feeling her wamr breath hit her back in the face "really" she said with a tired sigh followed by a yawn

"Cameron do you know it's 3:00 in the morning" kirsten said laying on her side looking over at the clock.  
"I know that's why I'm calling I just got home!"  
Interested know Kirsten propped herself up on her elbows wanting to hear more  
"really thats awesome Cam, I told you; you were going to hit it off"

She heard Cameron squeal before answering "I know, we went out to dinner first then we went to a 12:30 movie and now he just dropped me off and..." Cameron stopped probably trying to build up the anticipation for Kirsten but she was too tired to really truely care "He kissed me on the cheek!" she screamed making Kirsten drop the phone. She struggled to find it in her dark room but when she did she shushed Cameron "do you want to wake up my whole house" kirsten said with a hiss

"sorry I'm just so head over heels right now Kirsten you don't even know"  
"well I'm happy for you but it was only one night Cam don't get so-"  
but she was cut off with the jittery voice of Cameron "he asked me out again tonight, well tomorrow oh I don't know Saturday night"  
"it's three in the morning that would make Staurday night tonight" Kirsten said laughing at how stupid she was.

"Oh my god there's no time I have to figure out what I'm going to wear..."  
Kirsten wasn't even tired anymore and when she got up and walked past her window she noticed something on her front walkway.

As kirsten listened to Cameron sturggle to find the lightswitch in her room KIrsten made her way downstairs curious now as to what was out there.

She opned up the door revieling the muggy air. It was silent other than her bare feet on the dewy walkway and the chirpring of crickets and June Bugs.

She smiled to herself as she picked up the bouquet of pink roses (her favorite color) and then a super sized bag of skittles (her favorite candy) and when she read the car that was from josh it said :Had an amazing night, can't wait to see you again, I'll love you always -Josh

I'll love you always was something josh said when writing her notes during school or on cards like this, the first time he said that was on their one year and sadly enough the way he said it brought Kirsten to tears that night because never in her 17 years of bretahing did anyone say the words love in that way and truly mean it (Besides her family of course) and he's said it ever since and it still took her bretah away even on paper.

She turned around and head back inside placing the flowers on the kitchen counter and brining the skittles up with her for a little late night snack. when she walked in to her room she totaly forgot she still had the phone to her ear until Cameron started screaming in it  
"Kirsten are you still there!" she kept yelling probably afraid Kirsten was dying somewhere and cameron would have to come and save her.

"yeah I'm still here" Kirsten said popping a few skittles in her mouth "listen I am really tired but come over again tomorrow night you can get ready over here"

Kirsten had said her goobye and was about to hang up the phone when Cameron blurted out "come with us" this brought the phone back up to Kirsten's ear "No way this is your date not our date" Cameron giggled  
"please your my best friend and I want you to meet him"

After much consideration Kirsten finally agreed and hung up, why she was going she didn't know. The night would just be filled with awkwardness and the center of that would revolve around them three. Cameron, Kirsten and a boy who wasn't even that cute.

Not even waiting for Kirsten to answer cameron bursted through the doors "why am I always so nervous" the door swung back almost hitting Kirsten but luckily she stopped it with her hands and not her afce "because your a nut" kirsten replied as she closed the front door.

Cameron was standing at the top of the stairs already where the light was brightest "how do I look" she said striking a model like pose  
She was sporting a black tube top over a mini denim skirt with Kirstens heels on.

"you look like a prostitute" kirsten said giggling as she walked up the stairs metting eye to eye with cameron "not funny i'm trying to look as cute as possible"

Kirsten walked by her and shrugged "I don't know you look fine then" she heard Cameron follwing behind her by her heavy footsteps echoing in the upstairs hall

Kirsten walked in to her room and straight to the closet, Cameron seriously did look like she was about to work the corner outside and Kirsten couldn't see her friend being humiliated

"put this on" Kirsten said throwing her a annabel tunic. Cameron slipped it on and it actually looked nice on her "good now you can keep on the 9th grade mini skirt" she said giggling

Cameron rolled her eyes and sat down at the vanity "okay princess so what are you going to wear?" she asked picking up some eyeshadow to examin it's color.

Kirsten stood there having no idea "who cares he already thinks I'm crazy"  
Cameron laughed "yeah he asked me who you were"  
"He did" Kirsten said kind of surprised but she shouldn't of been I mean he should know the name of his attacker.

But Cameron just nodded as kirsten walked over to her closet. She ended up just picking out her most comfortable pair of jeans and threw on a babydoll tee and then a pair of flats.

"nice" Cameron said as she watched Kirstens reflection walk up to the mirror and sit down. Kirsten brushed out her hair which Cameron watched with envy "why can''t I have your head" she said swiping on some blush on the apples of her cheeks.

Kirsten looked at her hair in the mirror, she loved her hair it was a golden brown and for some reason it would curl loosly at the ends making people think she actually spent time to make it look that way but she barely even messed around with it. 

Cameron's on the other hand was a shoulder length platinum blonde making her look alot older than 17 but that's how she always bagged the older men.

Kirsten was just finsihing up her mascara when the heard the osunds of a car pulling to a stop. Cameron jumped up almost knocking over the vanity "Oh my god he's here!" she yelled booking it out of Kirstens room, and Kirsten couldn't help but laugh at the sound of stampeding horses down the stairs which only Cameron could amke.

Kirsten leisurly made her way downstairs, she was in no hurry to see him again she was embarresed enough from jumping on him let alone meeting him again.

Kirsten stepped outside seeing that Cameron was already hugging Zac and giggling. She stood on her front steps for a second before Cameron waved over at her signaling to get her butt down there.

When Kirsten got closer she put her hands up like she was surrending "I promise I won't jump on you this time" she said with a giggle then stuck one of her hands out for a shake. Zac smiled and chuckled at her little joke and Cameron watched eagerly as her best friend shook hands with her 'hopeful future boyfriend' "Kirsten" she said smiling as he replied with his name and then a nice to meet you.

"well let's get going" Cameron said linking her arm in Zac's as they walked back down to the car, it wasn't a limo this time but there still was a chaufer sitting in the drivers seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Carried Away  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Kirsten follwed Zac and Cameron in to club. On the ride there Zac explained how he would always end up here after a movie premiere and that even though known of them was of legal age to drink they would still ahve fun.

The music was blaring making the ground beneath their feet vibrate. He led Cameron by hand over to the bar and they all sat down on the stools. Kirsten not wanting to really sit near Zac put cameron in the middle of the two she didn't what to seperate the 'two lovers' afterall.

Kirsten took a sip of her coke and put it down back on the napkin. She looked over at cameron who was nodding her head as she listened to him talk about a movie or something Kirsten didn't really know she wasn't paying attention. She wtahced un noticed at how Zac would smile and laugh as he talked and that his hand was resting on camerons the whole entire time they really did look happy.

Cameron not wanting to ignore her friend the whole night tried to get Kirsten in to the conversation "so Kirsten" she started off turning her head towards her "Me and zac just got in to this conversation about what a perfect day would consist of, I said a day and that beach and he said a day out on the town, what about you what's your idea of a perfect day"

Kirsten sat there pondering her question trying to come up with a good enough answer. Kirsten always imagined her perfect day and without even thinking she replied with "a rented out movie theater playing my favorite movie" she said staring in to space imagining it.

Cameron snorted "are you serious" Kirsten looked over at her and nodded "yeah I mean how cool would that be, just me and maybe a few friends. No obnoxious people no loud laughs"  
Cameron shook her head and laughed "okay if that's how you pictured it" she said as Kirsten took another sip of coke.

This bugged her sometimes, cameron (even though her best friend) liked to disagree with Kirsten and her ideas and Cameron always came out the winner making Kirsten look stupid. Kirsten blinked a few times interuppted in her thoughts by Zac's voice  
"I think that's a good idea" he said winking over at Kirsten

Kirsten smiled back then turned her head staring down at her coke, she didn't want him to see she was blushing.

During a part of the night Cameron left to answer a phone call outside leaving Kirsten and zac sitting there alone together.

"having fun?" he asked looking over at her as she nodded  
"yeah tons" she said sarcastically raising her eyebrows staring back at him

He couldn't help but smile at her answer "so did you really think I had a good idea or were you just being nice" Kirsten said smirking and then winking

Zac chuckled and nodded "no it was a good idea, I would of said the same thing" he smiled back and then nervously turned away

"so..." Kirsten said trying to make the conversation go by but as she went to go bring her arm off the bar she ended up knocking her drink all over her shirt and lap. Kirsten jumped up feeling the soda soak through her clothing and she immediatlly reached for the napkins that were sitting by the bartender who was already laughing. She started to dab at her shirt then lap trying to get the stain out. Zac stood up too tyring to help but he knew it would be a little weird if he started dabing at her chest.

"well I feel like an idot now" she said putting the used napkins in a pile on the counter, Zac laughed as he kept handing her clean napkins since that was all he could really do.  
"no funny" she said smiling up at him as she grabbed a napkin from his hand. Her fingtertips prushed against his plam making him drop the napkins in his hand.

she didn't notice him drop them for she was too busy looking at her shirt and the damage.  
"so embaressing" she finally said still standing and wiping at her jeans  
Zac handed her another napkin "it happens" he said as she thanked him for his help

" I should really go though" she said putting the last dirty napkin in the pile  
He jumped out of his seat "let me walk you out" he said a little too eagerly

Kirsten stared at him for a second but then shook her head "No it's okay besides you want to be here when Cameron comes back or else should would think she walked in to the wrong place"

Zac smirked "really though I insist"  
Kirsten nodded not really anting to reject him and he follwed out behind her as she pushed through all the people.

Once outside Kirsten took in a deep breath "finally I can breath" she said laughing as zac stepped out beside her  
"suffocating" he said looking over at her as she nodded

She turned to him fully now "well this is goodbye" she said with a smile  
"so maybe I'll see you around"

Zac nodded "yeah, maybe" Kirsten looked at him once more then turned away from him and started walking towards the center of town to hail a taxi. Zac watched her walk away and he knew he would want to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Carried Away  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

"please, please, please, please come" Cameron asked beggingly on her knees as kirsten stood up against her bedroom door

"No, I'm not the one going out with him why do I always have to tag along?" Kirsten asked crossing her arms over her chest looking down at Cameron

"and will you get up you look like an idiot" Cameron got up facing kirsten as she walked right past her "c'mon we're just going to the beach can you please just come"

"No!" zac heard kirsten yell from upstairs. He sat in the living room looking around at all the pictures and at a nervous cat flicking it's tail as it bathed in the sun. He looked down at his hands as he folded them and unfolded them feeling awkward that he had even come at all.

After about another minute he heard a door slam and then a heavy trample make it's way down the stairs. He smiled and stood up as Cameron walked in to the room and then following was a sulky Kirsten.

Zac watched her as she walked through the room and into the kitchen where he could hear her opening and closing cabinets pushing over things "she's looking for lotion" cameron said grabbing on to his hand pulling him closer to her.

He smiled down at her as she giggled and when he leaned in for a kiss he quickly turned away hearing Kirsten enter the room clearing her throat  
Cameron bit her lip annoyed at her friends bad timing and turned to face kirsten like Zac was doing  
"we ready?" she asked throwing her beach bag over her shoulder then putting her sunglasses over her eyes.

Zac nodded smiling over at her as she pursed her lips waiting "yeah all set" cameron replied still holding on to Zac's hand as he led her outside.

The beach wasn't as crowded as they expected with most of the beach goers on the boardwalk for lunch it wasn't hard for them to find a good spot. The ride over was filled with conversations between Zac and cameron and only a few times was Kirsten asked for her opinion and when she stated it Cameron would just laugh at her and make fun.

Kirsten sat her beach bag down in the sand already feeling the sweat on her forhead, she wasn't much of a beach person that's why it was a struggle for Cameron to even get her out of the room. Don't get her wrong, she loved hanging out with cameron alone but with Zac she was snotty like she was trying to impress him more and more.

Kirsten felt a little weird at the thought of taking her top off in front of Zac. For some reason she just wasn't use to him being around to sport a bikin around him would feel odd but after a few minutes of standing in the sweltering heat she couldn't take it.

She looked over at Zac and Cameron who where in another one of their pointless conversations so she felt it was safe to slip out of her shorts and tank top and then lie down before being seen.

Zac noticed Kirsten's quick movements and stared over in her direction as she took off her top revealing a very Tan flat stomach and the flashing light from her belly button ring. Cameron was talking to much to notice his mouth was half opened as she slowly slipped down her shorts and then folding them and stuffed them in her beach bag.

He only looked away when he felt Cameron's hand run up his arm and looked over at her smiling and nodding pretending like he knew what she was talking about.

Kirsten sat down and stared to apply the sun tan ltion to her arms. It wasn't until she started to put the lotion around her neck she saw Zac looking over at her. Kirsten stopped what she was doing and held out the lotion to him "do you need some?" she asked as he shook his head then immediatly turned back to Cameron. Kirsten smiled to herslef as she started to rub the lotion on her legs, was she getting to him?

After about an hour of taniing Kirsten started to feel her stomach rumble with hunger. She sat up taking the ear phones out of her ears and placing her ipod under the towel away from the sun "I'm going to grab something to eat" she announced standing up brushing the sand of the back of her thighs and her butt as she grabbed her shorts. When she had gotten them all the way up she heard some mumbling from Cameron and in return Zac nodding and then he stood up also.

Kirsten hand't seen him take his shirt off and she didn't notice her motuh was wide open until she could feel her tounge burning from the sun. If his stomach wasn't a washboard stomach then she didn't know what was. He was tan all over and the indents of his muscles seemed even deeper from the sun's light.

He walked past her then stopped a few feet ahead turning around "you hungry or what?" he asked hoping she hadn't already changed her mind. She smiled and caught up to him and as they walked up to the boardwalk their swinging hands would sometimes graze one anothers making Kirsten blush and Zac smile to himself.

Once on the boardwalk Kirsten started up the conversation "so you filiming any new movies or are you just hanging low for the summer?" Kirsten looked over at him as he waved to a young girl who had noticed him as she sat eating lunch with her family.

"i actually got one little project in the making" he said running his hand through his hair making sure it wasn't sticking to his forehead

"nice" Kirsten replied nodding her head  
"so what about you, what are your plans for the future?"

"college" Kirsten said not even thinking, since that was her main priority at this point in her senior year  
"that was my plan too at one point" Zac replied looking over at her as the breeze pushed her hair over her shoulder

"I know, you got in to UCLA didn't you"  
Zac raised an eyebrow and chuckled "how did you..."

she cut him off though as she stopped infront of a small snack shack "I read stuff too you know" she said smiling as she looked up at the menu

"Can i ask you something" he said as she kept her eyes on the menu "yeah sure" she said now putting her attnetion on him  
"why do you jst sit there and let Cameron make fun of your ideas and comments" Kirsten shrugged biting her lip "I let her say what she wants because she's just trying to impress you"  
Zac nodded feeling bad that he was the one to blame  
"besides..." Kirsten said turning her head back up at the menu "if her wit doesn't impress you then what will"

Zac smirked as Kirsten winked over at him giggling "I know I shouldn't sya that but she's not around so as long as you keep that between us we'll be okay"  
"I won't say a word" Zac said smiling to himself as he watched her read the menu, she kept clenching and unclenching her teath making her jaw move underneath her cheeks

"I'm in the mood for french fries" she said with a sigh still reading on  
"really I was thinking of a burger" Kirsten stuck her tounge out in disgust  
" I hate burgers"

Zac stepped back "are you serious how could you hate burgers" Kirsten giggled and shrugged "I don't know I guess I'm not a burger type of girl, I mean I had one once and it made me sick to my stomach"

"well your getting on" he said stepping up to the counter "I nice big one and I promise it won't make you sick in any way"

Kirsten shook her head and grabbed on to his arm to stop him from ordering, surprised he looked down at her hand and when she felt like it had been long enough she dropped her arm folding it across her chest  
"I'm not going to eat a burger" she said smiling as he ordered two of them "yes you are" he said with a tone implying he wans't giving up on this one.

When the man behind the counter handed Zac the burgers Kirsten had already found a table under the restaurants patio that covered the sun enough to shade their table.

He sat down and pushed a burger over in front of Kirsten who stared at it for a second "will you take a bite" he said chuckling as Kirsten picked it up looking it over.

He didn't watch as she took her first bite but after the first one she loved it, After a few more bites she put it down knowing she must of looked like a heffer "sorry" she said apologizing for her fatness.

Zac smirked "No I like a girl with an appetite" Kirsten looked down at her burger feeling her cheeks get hot as she picked up a fry dipping it in ketchup.

When not eating his burger Zac couldn't help but make quick glances over in Kirsten's direction, he thought she was breath takingly pretty and he couldn't really help himself so when she stood up and walked past him to throw away her trash he boldly grabbed on to her hand startling her to a stop.

Kirsten sort of just stood there looking down at her hand then at his which was holding it "what Zac, you want me to throw away your trash" she said this as she bent down picking up a blown away napkin from the other side of the table. When she got to his plate she looked over at him, his face closer than she had expected it to be "your really lazy, you know that" she said quietly because if she spoke any louder she would feel like she was yelling in his face.

He smiled then placed his hand on her cheek rubbing his thumb over the freckles that had formed on her cheek from the sun "Zac what are..." she trailed off as he leaned in closer pressing his lips against hers. It was a built up energy that gave him the boldness to do this, ever since that first night when she jumped at him he felt a sort of spark surge between them and whether she felt the same way it was too late to tell, there was no turning back.

Kirsten kissed back dropping his plate on the table, she felt his hand move from her cheek to the back of her neck sending a chill down her spine, she felt the goosebumps rise up over her arms and she felt cold all of a sudden.  
She pulled back unexpectantly making him sort of fall forward catching himself on his chair.

When he looked up at her she was shaking her head feeling ashamed "we should get back, Cameron's probably waiting" after saying that kirsten walked past their table and when she stepped off the patio she heard Zac's chair scrape across the cement and then him walking behind her and this continued all the way until they had reached Cameron, where they had resumed their earlier positions acting as if nothing had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Name; Carried Away  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Kirsten smiled as she read another letter Josh had given to her last night, it was something he did often. He would write her little notes but she wasn't aloud to read them until she was completly alone It was meant for her eyes and her eyes only.

She heard the rain come down harder hitting her window with such force she was afraid the rain along with the wind might break it. It had been a few days since 'the beach incident' as Kirsten likes to call it and she surpisingly hadn't seen Zac or Cameron since, which was okay for her because that gave her three days to just see Josh and him alone was enough to fill her days.

She heard a bang of thunder outside that over powered the knock on her front door but she heard it the second time.  
She glanced over at the clock before leaving her room. It was 4:00, as she walked down the hall she started to elimante the people it could be. Neither of her parents since they ddin't get home until at least 5:30. Josh had Lacross practice and Cameron had her english tutoring today so as she stepped off the last stair she figured it must be some time of delivery guy.

When she opened the door she widened her eyes in surpise at Zac standing there, his hair and shoulders midely soaked from walking up to the door  
"hey" he said a little on the loud side as a another crash of thunder sounded over head  
"hi..." Kirsten said back slowly and curisouly at what he could possibly be doing here

"Cameron's not here..." was the only thing she could say since it was the only answer she had for herself

Zac shook his head as he remained on the front porch "I'm not here for Cameron" he said with a straight forward face  
"I'm here for you"

Kirsten pointed to herself "Me? What do you want with me?"  
Zac smirked "It's a surpsie" after saying that he grabbed on to Kirstens hand pulling her outside "Zac I can't I..." but she stopped talking because he wasn't listening.

KIrsten shut the front door and spun around only to bump in to Zac's back "ready to run" he said one hand still holding on to hers  
Kirsten looked past his shoulder and saw that the wind was blowing the rain sideways "No not really"  
She heard Zac chuckle and then felt him squeeze her hand for a second, most likely a signal that he was running now. Sure enough Kirsten was lunged forward not ready for his unexpected leap to the ground. She caught up with him feeling the rain hit the side of her face.

They had just neared the car when a big clash of thunder sounded and Kirsten squealed as she got to the car's door and for the first time he had let go of her hand so that he could start the car up.

As he got to his side of the door he looked over at Kirsten who's head was seen over the hood of the car and she was laughing hysterically from their jump of the porch and their dart to the car, he smiled back at her then jumped in to the car unlocking it so she could get in.

Kirsten slowly walked in to wherever he was planning on taking her. He had told her it wouldn't be a surpsie unless she had her eyes closed. So in the car she had to close her eyes and keep them closed or else she would ruin it.  
So basically the car ride over was filled with her questioning him.

As she walked in further she felt Zac grab on to her hadn to lead the way, she follwed him willingly and hoping he wouldn't walk her i ot any polls and with that thought she kept her free hand out in front of her. She could hear people chattering around her and even heard a few say his name probably knowing who he was but asking who he was with.

After a few more turns Zac had stopped and so did Kirsten by bumping in to hsi back  
"Okay a little warning could help" she heard him laugh "kepp your eyes closed" he said starting to walk again. the way here footsteps sounded they were on a carpet but Kirsten still had no idea if they were in an open room closed room small room or even a tall room, she had no freakin idea.

"okay stop" Zac said laughing after wards "is that warning enough for you" Kirsten nodded "yeah that should do it"

"okay you can open your eyes" he said quietly and when she did her jaw dropped to the floor and if it weren't from the semi-darkness he would of seen her cheeks turn red  
"Oh my god" she said smiling still holding on ot his hand and looking over at him

"how did you pull this off?" Zac smirked then shrugged "pulled a few strings it was no hassle"  
Kirsten looked back up at the movie screen where the opening scene of her favorite movie was playing. She then turned around and noticed that the whole theater was empty and it was just them too.

"how did you find out I loved Pride and Prejudice?" she turned back to Zac but when he wasn;t by her side she looked around and noticed he was lready sitting down in one of the chairs. She walked over to him sitting down "Cameron told me after I asked" was all he said as he looked up at the screen.

Kirsten smiled then turned away on the verge of tears, it was overwhelming that someone would go out of their ay to please them especially someone who wasn't Josh or Cameron. That someone was a guy she barely knew who she didn't really like until now.

Zac looked over at kirsten who was looking away "you okay?" he asked sitting up as she turned her head. The light from the screen showed that her eyes were watering "no I'm fine"  
Zac smiled "so you like it?" he asked eager to know the answer.

Kirsten nodded "are you kidding me I love it...thank you" she said almsot to a whisper because her voice was cracking. She put her hand on his and made circular motions with her thumb "I love it" she said again looking him straight in the eyes.

one little tear ran down her cheek, the only one that was able to escape and she felt like a baby, like the kind of person that cried at everything but she wasn't this was an exception, anybody would cry if someone pulled this off for you.

Zac wiped it away with his hand as she leaned in to it "I don't usually tear up like this" she said trying to see she wans't a mushy cry aby girl. he nodded understanding it "never struck me as the type" he simply said instantly warming Kirstens thoughts.

his land lingered there for a second but Kirsten enver shrugged it off her turned away, it was comforting knowing that he was there soothing her as she cried he was like a friend that was always going to be there, just a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Carried Away  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't Own Zac

Kirsten didn't know what happened, she had confused herself and she had no idea what she was doing. Just an hour ago she had declared Zac just a friend but now.

The door swung open hitting the wall behind it making a sound that said it had just cracked the wall. She kissed down from Zac's lips to his neck as he took off his damp coat. Kirsten wasn't at all self concious when it came to this kind of stuff. I mean before Josh of course she wasn't experienced by now she was like a pro.

She felt herself being pushed over across the room probably to a couch or chair or something, when she felt the edge of the couch she sat down with zac standing in front of her, 

she watched his chest move in and out slowly his hair soaking wet and all over the place from her running her fingers through it. She smiled as he lifted his shirt above his head and letting it fall to the ground.

she sat there and ran her finger down the indented line in the middle of his chest all the way down to his buckle and from there she unbuckled it. Zac leaned forward placing the hands on the back of the couch for his support. he was face to face with Kirsten. Strands of wet hair were sticking to the sides of her face and her hair hung over one shoulder dripping on her lap.

He leaned in and kissed her hard as he put his hand on her back pulling her down on the the couch. she giggled in between kisses tickling his lips as he supported himself with one hand not wanting to put all his weight on top of her.

she kissed down his neck all the way down his chest and back up again the rain water from his hair was falling down his cheek and dripping on to her. she pushed back his hair revealing his eyes showing that he was searching her face. His blue eyes pierced right through Kirstens own eyes her brown color was no match for his blue color.

"you sure you want to do this?" he asked as she lifted off her shirt revealing one of her best bras (thanks mom for doing the laundry) she nodding biting her lip and smiling  
"positive' she said before kissing him softly, resting both her hands on each cheek and he kissed back feeling the warmth warm up his face drying all the cold rain water from his cheeks.

Kirsten laid there arching her back as he kissed all the way down to her belly button, not one thought of cameron ran through her mind that night. It was like cameron was some distant friend, like a friend of a friend kind of thing. A person you don't regulary think of unless her name is brought up. That night Cameron was no longer a best friend she was just a girl and if she ever found out that's all Kirsten would be in her eyes too.

Kirsten woke up in a blind panic, she forgot to call her parents to tell them where she was (simply would of said camerons) and she hated to worry them. She felt her head move up and down slowly and realized her head was resting on Zac's bare chest, her cheek felt cold when she lifted her head and she got up quielty not wanting to wake him up.

She looked down at herself seeing that she only had a bra and her underwear on and when she looked over at Zac he only had his boxers on. Then she remembered they had done it three times last night. In the living room, shower, and bedroom where they slept for the night. The weird thing, she didn't feel dirty or ashamed she felt acomplished and she didn't even really know why.

She walked out in to the hallway failing to find her clothes in his bedroom. She walked out in to the living room where the sun had warmed it up to a comfortable temperature making Kirsten feel like at home in her own room.

She found her jeans and shirt on the ground in two sperate piles, she picked the up feeling that they were not damp any more and when she slipped them on she decided to leave.

She didn't go back in to his room to say goodbye she just slipped out making sure the opening and closing of the door wasn't too loud. When she got out in to the hall she followed the throw rug that led down the hallway and out the door. It wasn't until she got outside and answered cameron's call that she felt disgusted in herself. Cameron was the one seeing Zac not her, Cameron was his love interest and Kirsten wasn't, so when cameron asked if she wanted to hang out with her and Zac later on that day Kirsten said 'no, I have some things to do'  
and she did she wanted to hang out with Josh and tell herself nothing had happened last night.

What happened last night was between her and Zac but to the rest of the world last night Kirsten sat in her room and read the required book for english.

Zac woke up feeling the sun burn through his eye lids, he breathed and and stretched out his arms then placing his hand down in the spot where he thought Kirsten was, she wasn't there but the spot was still warm meaning if she got up it was only a few minutes ago.

He pulled the sheets back and walked out in to the living room expecting her to either be in there or the kitchen but she wasn't, he called out her name but she didn't pop her head out of any of the rooms. She was gone, left, not there anymore and without letting him know. 

Kirsten walked in to her room after telling her worried parenst she ahd stayed over Cameron's to study for some test on Monday.

She fell on to her bed and sighed as she watched the fan on her cieling spin slowly cooling down her room. she listened as a car drove by every once and awhile and she listened to the soothing sounds of birds chirping in the tree outside. She watched the light change around her room as they day went on. and the light disappeared as it set beyond the tree tops.

her cat came in her room and comfortably placed itself snuggled up next to Kirstens thigh, the whole time while laying there she tried to erase what happned just 24 hours ago, his face, his body, his touch that gave her goosebumps even now when he wasn't there. Last night was amazing and sadly better than with Josh and she felt a part of her go away, apart of her was Zac's and she couldn't get it back now that he was gone and now that she refused to see him.


	7. Chapter 7

Name: Carried Away  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Kirsten stepped out of the shower and stared at herself in the mirror. It was a Tuesday night and in those three days since Saturday night cameron not once mentioned anything about Zac, so he must of not told her anything...yet.

Cameron had a sudden popularity now at school for dating Zac Efron and she now ditched Kirsten everyday after school to hang out with a different crowd everyday, they were just using her for a few autographs and a chance meeting but she didn't see it in that way, she saw it as making a diverse new group of friends. She was too wrapped up in her own little world to realize what was going on around her.

Kirsten picked up her sweats from the floor and slipped them them on along with her bra and a tee. she forgot her brush in her room so her hair was a mess but like a cool sexy mess. She always loved her hair wet and unbrushed just the way it fell over her shoulders made her wish it looked like this all the time.

she opened the bathroom door and watched the steam roll out into the hallway, she jumped back though when she saw her mother standing there about to kncok "jeez mom you scared me" she said with a smile as her heart calmed down.

her mom apologized then pointed down the hall "there's someone at the door for you"  
Kirsten raised an eyebrow and forgot to ask who it was as she walked down the stairs and to the open door, as she walked towards it she couldn't see anybody but when she stepped outside she noticed they were standing down on the walkway.

"hey" he said almsot too quietly as she stpped out under the porch light  
she smiled back but didn't say anything, staring at him brought back the flooding memory of what happened between them a memory she had almsot just forgotten

"you left kind of early on Saturday, I thought I should just stop by and see what's up"  
Kirsten steppe down her stiars and stood rigth before him " I've been busy, school and stuff"  
Kirsten felt a little guilty as she said stuff because unless Cameron told him he still had no idea there was a boyfriend involved in this.

He nodded "well do you maybe want to go grab something to eat"  
Kirsten didn't hesitate with her answer and replied bluntly with a "we shouldn't"  
Zac looked at her for a second then down at the ground "I don't think we should hang out at all" she said breaking the silence. He shot his head back up at her  
"what do you mean by that Kirsten" she was surpised at the way he said her name, he said it coldly

"I mean, I don't think we should hang out anymore"  
"listen if this is about what happened Saturday-"  
she cut him off by shaking her head "what happened, shouldn't of happened especially now that cameron doesn't even know"

She saw the spots of water on the ground and she remembered her hair was still soaking wet  
"I'm not going to take it back, we can't take it back"

"I know we can't so that's why not seeing eachother would-"  
"would what?" he asked stopping her in the middle of her sentence "it won't make it go away"

Kirsten started to twiddle her thumbs she was getting uncomfortbale, she just wanted to go back inside and resume her daily schedule of homework and tv.

Zac ran his hand through his hair and sighed "I did it for you" he said breaking the silence.  
she looked at him confused at what he was trying to say  
"the movie, inviting you to the beach, the club I did it because I wanted to see you"

She felt flattered but ashamed "so this whole time you felt nothing for Cameron?"  
he shook his head "i was disappointed when I found out you weren't my date that night that's why when cameron told me you were her best friend I invited her out again hoping you would come too, and when you did I wanted it to be us two like at the boardwalk It was just us two"

He stepped closer kissing her but was pushed back by Kirsten "Zac..." she said whispering as his face remained up in front of hers "I can't..."  
"why not" he said grabbing on to both her hands and squeezing them

she shook her head and pulled her hands away "cameron is my best friend I can't do this too her"  
"I'll break up with her, I'll let it down easy" he smirked trying to cheer her up but Kirsten didn't smile she just seemed to frown even more

"she'll be crushed and to tell her what happened between us would only make matters worse, I don't want her to know any of this" Kirsten backed up on to the first step of her porch  
"Kirsten..." Zac said still standing on her walkway  
"sorry but I can't do this" she said and then she turned around and walked back up to the door and before closing it she heard Zac yell out "wait!" but she shut it in his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Name: carried Away  
Rating; M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Kirsten stepped out of her apartment buildings front door in need of some coffee. As she walked down the path and through the schools courtyard she waved at the few people she knew and a sudden need of her friend Cameron surged through her head but that was impossible since her and Cameron hadn't spoken in five months, to be completely honest Kirsten didn't even know if Cameron was still in the state.

She walked out on the streets sidewalk remembering the coffee shop she passed a few blocks over when she first arrived in the city.  
After ordering her coffee she sat in the late afternoon's sun at one of the tables the cafe had set up out front. She pulled out a magazine and began catching up on the gossip and stories.

Zac stepped out of the store taking in a big breath of fresh air; the sun was on his side of the street so he had no problem seeing as he crossed the street before the traffic started up again. His mouth was dried out and he felt like he might pass out if he didn't get something soon.

As he stepped on to the sidewalk he shoved his hands in his pockets trying to spot the nearest corner store, he had a craving for an orange soda and that was what he was set out to get.

Kirsten took a few more sips of coffee before placing the cup back down, she was in the middle of one of those real life heroic stories they sometimes put in the tabloid magazines when she felt the chair across from her being pulled out and sat in, did they not see her because this table was occupied.  
"hey" she heard the voice say before looking up and when she did she almost spit out her coffee but instead choked on it and began coughing.

Zac smirked and watched as she tried to clear her throat to talk  
"hey" she said shocked and embarrassed

"so what are you doing in the city?" he asked watching her as she closed the magazine  
"I'm attending UCLA " she said looking up at him.

Zac stared at her without saying anything, she was just as beautiful as he remembered and he shrugged off the idea of being bold enough to kiss her or grab on to her hand or something.  
They stared at each other taking in each others faces that they haven't seen one another since April and here they were now mid September and they were together again.

Kirsten noticed the hand rest on Zac's shoulder as he turned his direction up at the hands owner  
"I was looking for you" she said smiling then finally noticing Kirsten

"Oh my god" Kirsten said shocked "so this is where you've been"  
Cameron looked over at her "Oh hey Kirsten" but that was all she said  
"c'mon Zac I just want to check out one more store" she looked over at Kirsten one more time scolded her then walked away.

Kirsten sat there staring down at the table as she shook here head in disbelief "wow" was all she could get out without stammering.

Cameron had just made this all uncomfortable and as Zac stood up he never took his eyes away from Kirsten, he stood next to Kirsten facing the direction that Cameron had walked off in and then he lowered his head and whispered in Kirsten's ear  
"meet me at canards tonight at seven" he raised his head and walked on making Kirsten turn her head as she watched him walk away and then the sun shown over the building making her turn away before it burned out her etnas.

Right around seven o'clock Kirsten walked in to the restaurant just as he asked. She knew Canards was a very pricey and sophisticated restaurant so she dressed in the same black dress and with the same hair style just like the night when she first met Zac.

She walked up to the hostess table slowly, she was nervous as anything and her heart was beating right out of her chest. She said Zac's name and the hostess nodded grabbing another menu.

Zac noticed the hostess walk up to the table, he stood up not seeing Kirsten at first but when he did he pulled out her chair and she smiled over at him as she sat down.

When he scooted in his chair Kirsten asked the question that was probably burning her mind all afternoon

"So you and Cameron, how did that happen?" Zac looked over at her seeing she had already opened the menu and was reading it waiting for his answer "after she found out what happened she stopped by my apartment and we ended up just straighten things out, why she never told you?"

Kirsten shook her head "After I told her hat happened she stopped speaking to me, actually today was the first day I've seen her since April"

Zac cleared his throat "If I would have known I would have tried to…"

"To what Zac" Kirsten said closing the menu and looking over at him "to fix it? You would of just been wasting your time" Zac looked over at her watching the Candles light illuminate her face giving her an orange glow.

She pursed her lips trying to start a new conversation "are you two living together" Zac shot her a look the nodded "yeah, after she graduated she started to stay with me"

Kirsten wished she hadn't asked that question because it crushed her she didn't want to hear all this and by the look on her face Zac got the hint and switched topics

"So UCLA how's it going?" Kirsten smiled over at him and nodded "it's going good, I've finally settled in and my classes are good so everything's going good" she laughed after saying this knowing she must of sounded stupid he laughed with her too as the waitress came up to the table.

After taking their orders she left and they had finally stopped laughing "so what's going on with you?" she asked taking a sip of water

"Nothing really, just a few projects here and there"' Kirsten nodded putting down her glass. Zac couldn't believe that he had seen her today; never in a million did he think she would ever come back in to his life. That night that they talked on her front porch and she turned away from a suggested relationship he felt that that would be the last time he would ever look in to her eyes again

"You look beautiful tonight" he said making her blush and then smile. He hesitated for a second before he gently placed his hand on top of hers which was resting on the table.

Kirsten looked down at their hands and then watched his shadow move across the table as he leaned in closer and closer to her face. She looked up and saw that he was leaning in for a kiss and she was going to kiss him but at the last second she chickened out and turned her head so all he could kiss was her cheek

"Zac…" he sat back down and then let go of her hand "I know" he said feeling her hand grab his now.

He looked over at her as she squeezed his hand "remember what happened last time we kissed" she smiled and let go of his hand placing it on her lap. He nodded and smirked looking down at the glass of water in front of him

"I mean don't get me wrong, that night was amazing but losing Cameron was hard enough I just don't want to risk it again" hearing her say that the night was amazing was all he wanted to hear for the last five months

"She doesn't even know I'm with you right now" he said picking up the fork watching it gleam in the light.

While he said this Kirsten took a look across the room everyone was busy with there own conversations and dealing with their kids. She smiled over at two girls who had noticed Zac and where whispering in each other's ears giggling as they spoke. She brought her attention back up to Zac and smiled

"Where does she think you are?" she looked back over at the girls who had turned their own attention to their plates of spaghetti "at my parent's house for the night, told her I was homesick

Kirsten snorted "typical for her to believe that" "yeah she's pretty gullible sometimes" he replied looking up at the waitress as she set down their food.

Zac picked up a forkful of tortellini and had just bitten down on it when Kirsten said quietly

"I've missed you Zac, I really have" he gulped down his food coughing after he did, she was playing around with her peas looking up at him "these last five months you've been in my head I can't stop thinking about you" after she finished talking Zac saw a tear run down her cheek catching the light as it did

"I thought you said you weren't a cry baby" he said as she smiled and wiped it away "shut up" she said jokingly. Zac took on a more serious tone as he set down his fork " I couldn't stop thinking about you either" he said clearing his throat before going on " I see your face in Cameron's, I hear your voice instead of hers when she says my name. It's like you haven't left"

Kirsten started to blush "well I'm glad I have made such an impression" she picked up her fork and took a bite of mashed potatoes "same here" he said making her smile as she finished chewing.

After the bill was paid Kirsten was followed out by Zac and out on to the sidewalk "so this is when we say our goodbyes" she said taking in the fresh air and turning to him as he stood beside her.

He looked down at her and nodded "yeah I guess so"

"Well I'll see you around" she said backing up away from him in the direction of her dorm "wait" he said in the same way he had said it the night at her house.

Kirsten stopped dead in her tracts as she wide eyed watched him walk up and take her in his arms and this time Kirsten made the movie. She lunged up at him and kissed him hard, the power of the last five months gave her the boldness to start and it was amazing. Everything around them seemed to blur out making ti seem like they were the only two people in the city.

Zac put his hand on the back of her neck not wanting her to pull way just yet, he felt her hands on his arms warming him up. He had waited for this moment and when it started time seemed to stop just for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Name: Carried Away  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: i don't own Zac

Zac followed Kirsten in to her apartment and listened as she fumbled around to try and find the light switch. He was breathing heavier now that they finally reached her door and he just wanted to kiss her again and again. When the light finally turned on he saw that Kirsten had just disappeared in to a bedroom and he follwed wanting more of her.

She was standing by her bed taking off the necklace she was wearing and the pulling down her hair letting ti fall down her shoulders. He walked over kissing her on the neck smelling the sent of strawberries from her hair, she pushed him away after a second "I'm still kind of hungry, you want something?" she asked stepping past him and just as she was about to leave the room she turned her head and winked at him, she was being a tease now.

he saw she was already in the kitchen grabbing a bowl from the cabinet and then a box of cereal. she was turned away from him so when he walked over he turned her aorund leaning his hands around her and on to the counter blocking her in the corner of the cabinets.

He kissed her again but this time on the lips and he got the chills when he felt her hands lift up his shirt and then her fingertips lightly brush along his stomach and up to his chest.  
He felt his knees buckle for a second as she giggled tickling his lips "really do you want anything because I'm going to eat now" she turned away from him as he pushed himself away from the counter.

The urge to just bring her over to the bed, the couch, anything was becoming stronger and she started to giggle as he came up behind her kissing her neck and running his hand down the visible part of her back.   
"stop I'm trying to eat" she said popping a corn pop in her mouth and moving her neck away from his lips.

"c'mon.." he said whispering in her ear, oh yeah she knew she was getting to him now. she turned around facing him and smiling as he smiled back "nope" she said walking past him but not before popping a peice of cereal in his mouth.

She took the bowl of cereal over to the living room where she took of her heals then comfortably repositioned herself on the couch. He remianed standing in the kitchen shaking his head, she was playing with him now and he was not to be messed with.

He walked over to her standing in front blocking her view of the TV, he leaned down inches away from her face "I got to go" he said quietly grazing his lips against hers as she leaned in for more but he got up leaving her to sit there surprised "Oh no I know what your doing" she said smirking as he stepped closer to the door.

He got his hand on the knob as he turned around "no really I have to go"  
"Fine go, see If I care" he shrugged then opened the door and closing it behind him.

Kirsten sat there for a few seconds before getting up and walking over to the door, did he really just leave? she though putting her hand on the knob, I mean she was only kidding.

she opened the door full swing and saw that he was still standing there leaning a hand on the door frame smiling "I knew you couldn't last" he said as she laughed and grabbed him by the collar "well if you weren't so cute then I could have" she kissed him and she dragged him back in to the apartment.

she leaned him up against the wall kissing his neck as she started to unbutton his shirt.  
Once she took that off she slipped off her dress leaving it piled up next to his shirt.

she wrapped her hands around his neck, this felt just like last time except now they were more mature but as Kirsten led him over to the couch she couldn't help but think she was about to sleep with the same guy her best friend was sleeping with.

She psuhed him down on the couch but she remianed standing, he was breathing heavier but she had relaxed "I can't do this" she said quielty watching as he stood up "your with cameron and I'm with..."  
"your with who?" Zac asked looking down at her as she put her hands through her hair  
"I'm with Josh" she said breathlessly dropping her hair from her hands  
" I have been for two years"

The words two years hit Zac hard, like a slap in the face, he was so ready to do this again with Kirsten but now it was ruined he was no longer in wanting of her he was angry at her. For not telling him about Josh last time and for almsot not saying it this time.

Zac wanted Kirsten but he wasn't going to be the other guy for her, the onyl way he could be with Kirsten is if he knew for sure he was the only guy in her life.

Kirsten grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away "where are you going?" she asked as he shrugged her off "I should go" he said not looking at her but the door in front of him  
"I'm sorry..." she said as he picked his shirt up off the ground. Zac turned around and walked back up to her "It's to late for sorry, Kirsten you lied to me you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend"

Kirsten felt the tears build up in her eyes "I know I should have but..." she stopped talking feeling her voice crack  
" a boyfriend of two years, I can't be the other guy, I won't" he put his hand on the knob and turned it after she blurted out

"I love you" he turned back to her, she was standing in the middle of the living room still just wearing her bra and underwear "yeah so did I" he said coldly as he bit down on his teeh. He opened the door and then closed it behind him leaving her as she broke down right in the middle of the room, she had screwed up again.


	10. Chapter 10

Name: Carried Away  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zac

Kirsten smiled as Josh leaned over the table kissing her on the cheek after handing over one of his letters along with a red rose. When he sat back down she couldn't help but notice the familair faces passing them.

Zac didn't notice her at first he was being distracted by a little kid waving over to him at the table next to them, then he spotted her like a diamond in the sand sparkling in every way, everything that he liked about her shined.

When she noticed him she smiled but she turned away shyly seeing that his hand was attached to Cameron's who was too busy talking to notice.

Josh grabbed on to her hand as she stopped all eye contact with Zac and soon enough he was gone from her peripheral vision.

As Cameron went on with her conversation Zac kept Kirsten in his thoughts, the way her eyes sparkled when she looked up at him. Her face was tanner than usual and her hair fell over her shoulders making her look alot oulder and sophisticated and then he remembered th enight that happened about a month or two ago.

The way he left her, half naked and crying and he hated himself for that. He could of comforted her but he didn't he was angry at the time.

A week after there first encounter Kirsten bumped in to Zac agin (literally) she had been waiting in the coffee line and when she turned around to leave she ran right in to him almost spilling her coffee over the both of them. Kirsten stepped outside after one of the employees shooed her away saying she would clean up the mess. She stood outside waiting for her hands to stop shaking and her heart to slow down.

She heard the small ring of the bell on the coffee's shop door and no sooner then a second later was a coffee being handed overe to her  
"I think you deserve this" she heard zac say as she took the coffee from his hand "I have a feeling we're going to keep bumping in like this" she said with a smile taking a sip of the coffee.

Zac started to walk away "Zac" Kirsten said trying to make him stop but he just turned around walking backwards "I got to go" he said before turning around not giving her a second glance.

She took a deep breath feeling the cafine surge through her veins "he's still upset" she mumbled to herself before walking back to her apartment.

Friday night rolled around and Zac was going to be alone tonight. Cameron had left for the weekend to visit her parents and he had no plans. He walked down the apartment complex's hallway and when he got to his door he tore off an envelope taped to the front.

It was adressed to him and once he walked inside he opened it, he tossed it on the counter on the way to his fridge. It was from Kirsten asking him for a favor that he wasn't going to do even if he really wanted to see her he was still mad.

Kirsten sat in the theater waiting, she waited for one hour and then another and pretty soon she got the hint and left sulking. As she walked down the streets she came up with a few conclusions of why he didn't show:  
the envelope obviously must of fallen and someone picked it up  
he was one his way over and got hit by a car  
he was attacked by a mob of fans and is now in the emergency room  
or he's still pissed at her and there's no hope for their relationship to be mended

Kirsten layed down in her bed watching the rain hit against the window, she would grimace everytime she heard the clash of thunder, she hated thunder. Her bed was warm and comforting and when she turned to look at the clock the comfortbalness was gone. 

She tossed and turned trying to get back in to her spot and a she russled the covers she heard a knock on her door or atleats she thought it was a knock. It could of been a multiple of things, the thunder outside, the covers she kicked, the poeple downstairs (god knows what they're doing) or it could of been simply a knock.

She laid still for a second trying to listen for it but it never happened again, she did spring up from her bed when she heard the apartments forn door below her open and close.

She grabbed a sweater off the ground and put it on keeping warm. she slipped on some flats and hurried downstairs, she had put some hope in her heart and she could of sworn it must of been Zac at her door.

She jumped over the last few steps and landed in the lobby with a thud, the rain was htting the windows hard and there was another clash of thunder but she ignored it, she was ignoring it for him.

She saw a lone figure walking down the path and through the courtyard. Once she took her first step outside she landed in a puddle but she kept going "wait' she yelled over the rain and the wind "wait!"

The figure stopped as she caught up "I knew it was you" she said grabbing his arm to trun hima round and when the lightining flashed it revealed an unfamilair face, it was a guy but ti wasn't the guy she was hoping for "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else" she stepped away from him hugging her arms to her soaking wet chest.

She was an idiot for even thinking it would be him, she started to back away after the guy took the turn out on to the sidewalk now it was just her now alone like a loser standing in the rain under the flashing and thunderous sound that came along with it.

she stpped in to another puddle but she ekpt on pushing back but she stopped when she felt someone come up in like one blow to the side taking her face in to there hands kissing her, she felt the rain dripping from the other person's hair. It happened in one foul swoop like a hawk to his prey and then they attacked.

Kirsten pushed the person away ready to run wehns he notcied who it was"you scared me half to death" she yelled over the thunder but then began laughing with relief

Zac stepped forward and pulled her by her shirt bringing her in to him again except this time she kissed back. He lifted her up as she locked her legs around his waist running her fingers through his hair. he held her close to him not wanting to let her go and when she pulled back sucking in a breath of air she ran her hands along his arms the muscles defined through his wet shirt.

He dropped her letting her gently touch off on the ground, he kissed her soflty again and she ekpt her hand on his arm "what are you doing here?" she asked as he brushed back her hair with his fingertips  
"I screwed up"  
"how did you screw up?" she asked biting her lip  
"I almost let this amazing girl slip by me"

"oh really' she said giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck twirling the ends of his hair in her fingers. He had his arms around her waist pulling him up against her  
"I'm an idiot Kirsten I should of showed up tonight I just..."  
"you don't need to explain" she said shuting him up  
" I should of told you about Josh from the beginning I guess I was afraid I would lose you but I did, I lost you"

Zac shook his head "you never lost me, I've always been yours and i always will be"  
he leaned in and kissed her again feeling her place a hand on his cheek, the rain was dripping down from his hair as another strike of lighting hit the sky

Kirsten started to talk tickling his lips as she did "I think we need to settle some unfinished business" she said with a wink before laughing as he picked her up carrying her through the threshold of the lobby's door  
she kissed his neck as he set her down on the bottom of the stairs he stopped her by lifitng up her chin with his finger so that she was facing him

"I love you Kirsten and even if I didn't say it back to you that night I felt it"  
"you don't know how long I've waited to hear that" she said sticking her hand underneath his shirt smiling as she fooled around with his buckle  
"c'mon" she said grabbing on to his hand leading him upstairs "this is long overdue"  
he smirked and hugged her from behind kissing her neck as they made there way down the hallway and once they stepped out in front of her door Kirsten started the infamous teasing

"don't do this to me now" he said with a groan as she dragged him by the collar inside shutting the door behind them.

-End


End file.
